titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord of the Night
"Flectere si nequeo superos, Achaeronta movebo." "If I cannot move heaven, I will raise hell." Virgil's Aeneid - Book 7 Real Name Unknown (Richard?) Known Aliases "The Lord" for short First Episode/DC Appearance None; original character. First Story Appearance Black and White Weapons Initially a highly-skilled cyborg who wielded a katana, and a robotic arm loaded with various weapons, the primary one being a set of long bladed claws, and also including a rapid-fire crossbow, a flamethrower, and a taser. Powers Highly skilled in weapons and martial arts, also commanded unique telepathic abilities that was not so much reading people's mind as it was reading 'people', knowing their thoughts, actions, and the kind of person they were. Later, he attained god-like status by absorbing the powers of the night itself, which greatly increased his strength, speed, and endurance (with a body of living shadow he was nearly impossible to hurt), as well as giving him an array of darkness related powers including teleportation, energy blasts and manipulation, and the ability to use darkness as a 'power source' to do even more other things, including the ability to will black holes into existence. Is weak against solar energy, as day is the opposite of night. Current Status Active History Little, if anything, is known about the past of the self-proclaimed Lord of the Night. His face was heavily scarred by the time the Titans first encountered him, leading them to believe he was severely tortured, perhaps making him the cruel and violent killer he became (it seems even the Lord does not know his past well, perhaps having lost the memories to repression). He began his crusade against 'worthless' people shortly after the Titan Savior joined the team. When the Titans split up trying to catch him, it was Savior and Raven who found him first. He nearly killed them, but the Titans were able to fight the Lord back and seemingly kill him. This was later revealed to have been a ruse, however, as the Lord returned with three minions, now the leader of a group calling itself Genocide. Genocide managed to defeat the Titans, and the Lord, after extracting bits and pieces from the Titams, went through with a ritual to attain godhood, while one of his cohorts, the male-hating Sizzle, 'played' with the Titans. The Lord betrayed and murdered his other two minions (Murdercrow and Shadowmaster) in order to complete the ritual to attain his new night powers, and ascended to a literal lord of darkness just as the Titans broke free and accidently killed Sizzle in the struggle to beat her. It was too late, as the Lord blew up Titans Tower with his new powers and then used them to carve a bloody swath of destruction through Jump City. The Titans tore him away from his rampage when Raven teleported him, along with most of the world's teen superheroes, to the Sahara desert where the newly christened Young Justice fought the Lord till sunrise. With all their strength depleted, Robin and Savior took a new tactic, stalling the Lord with a long-winded surrender speech, until the sun came up and the Lord found out the downside of fusing with the night: he too could be chased away by the day, as the concentrated sunlight destroyed him. Or so it seemed. While this death was not as questionable as his previous seeming end, a cryptic comment from the ghost of Murdercrow during her misguided attempt at revenge on the Titans hinted that the Lord was indeed alive, and quite possibly could not be killed in the first place upon obtaining his powers. If this is true, the Titans have surely not heard the last of the Lord, and chances are he will cast a shadow over them for a long time to come... Indeed, if the Elseworld Crisis Point is any indication, death's grip on the Lord may be slippery indeed, as he returned at the end of the Infinite Crisis (and from vague hints in the Titans' words, may have returned before, possibly multiple times) in an attempt to take over Alexander Luthor's plan and seize the world for himself. However, Alexander seems to have anticipated this to some degree, and was able to stall the Lord long enough for Superboy-Prime to engage him in battle. If even the Lord can stand against Superboy-Prime's incredible powers has yet to be determined, but you can damn sure tell the Lord won't go down without a fight...